


【蝙超】如何攻略你的人鱼

by MiriamBlack



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Bottom Clark, M/M, Magic, Merman Clark
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamBlack/pseuds/MiriamBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题：如何攻略你的人鱼<br/>作者：Miriam_Black<br/>原作：Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice<br/>分级：NC-17【不出意外】<br/>警告：人鱼超，人鱼生理部分自设，生子有【其实是产卵】<br/>备注：Superman不幸中招，变人鱼，老爷养鱼还养出孩子的故事。被你们的热情感化了【不是，其实是我话唠OTZ。放心架是会打的，水池也是会滚的→_→，宝宝也会产的【咳咳】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CH.1

上流社会的宴会一如既往的华丽奢侈，西装革履下的明争暗斗其实与商场上别无二致，对现在的Bruce而言只觉得心烦。绰约多姿的名媛佳丽时不时向他投去目光，想要吸引他的注意力，但是Bruce无心注意这些，只是靠在窗口拿着酒杯看着皱着眉有些焦虑看着外面的夜色。

“看看谁在这儿！我们的Wayne大总裁！”一个西装革履的男人带着他的同伴们向他走了过来。

“哦，乔治，好久不见！”Bruce很快就认出了来人。

“确实好久不见了，最近你都忙得不见人。”

男人间的谈笑总是主题多变，Bruce也惯性地装傻充愣地附和着，突然一旁的同伴转向了Bruce：“Bruce，听说你花了大价钱在湖边别墅造了个水景。”

“是的。”Bruce歪着头敬了他一杯酒，“而且我还养了条人鱼。”

一圈人因为Bruce的话笑了出来。

他身边的男人更是大笑着说：“听上去不错，要不下次我也养一条。”

Bruce在笑声中嘴角微微上翘，喝两口酒，而大家的注意力很快被其他话题吸引了注意力。

宴会尾声，Bruce在美人们惋惜的目光中离开了，没有带走任何人。

 

Bruce到家时Alfred正站在门口等他。

“晚上好，Master Wayne。”

“晚上好，Alf。”Bruce边向湖边里走边脱去外套，解下袖扣，把袖子挽了上去，“Clark还好吗？”

Alfred接过他脱下的西装外套：“Master Clark晚上吃了些牡蛎和一条黑线鳕，现在应该在休息。”

Bruce在玻璃门前面停了下来，露台的灯光下，他可以看见Clark闭着眼睛正沉在水底，微微侧着头，耳尖蓝色半透明的耳鳍展开着，似乎在聆听这寂静夜色中的声音，耳下与颈部的鳃一张一合，银蓝色的尾巴在水下缓慢地晃动，在灯光和月光下下泛着细碎的银光，像水下的星辰，璀璨又不耀眼，甚至比朦胧的月光更迷人，而红边的尾鳍随着水流像柔软的红绸在水下飘动。

Bruce推开了玻璃门，水下的人鱼被惊扰了，猛地睁开眼，银蓝色的尾巴一甩游进了水边的岩缝里，灵活有简练的动作甚至没有过多声响，只是给带来了几丝波纹打碎了水面的月光，红色的光影在水下一闪而过，就失去了踪迹。

蓝色的眼睛透过水生蕨类宽大叶子间的缝隙警惕地看过来，Bruce在他的窥视下脱去鞋袜，挽起裤腿，在池边坐了下来，把脚伸进了水中。

Clark认出了Bruce，那个在纯白的房间里照顾他，还带他到这里的人类。他慢慢地游出岩缝，甩了甩大尾巴，朝Bruce游了过去，轻盈地浮出水面，甩了甩头发，四散的水珠溅到了Bruce的身上，Clark在他旁边的池边上趴了下来。

“晚上好，Clark。”

Clark疑惑地歪歪头，湿淋淋的小卷滴着水，耳尖上的耳鳍动了动，小水珠从鱼鳍上被抖了下来，落在他赤裸的肩上，顺着白皙的背部汇入池中。Clark对他张了张嘴，对他发出了些奇怪的声音，似乎也在对他打招呼。

Bruce伸出手凑近Clark的脸颊，Clark立刻向后退了一点，他也不急只是保持着姿势，Clark注视着他的眼睛凑上去闻了闻，指尖的酒味让他皱了皱鼻子，噘着嘴撇过头。

Bruce抱歉地收回手：“对不起，我该洗个澡再来。”

Clark回过头看了看他，伸出手握住了Bruce收回去的手臂，指尖的蹭了蹭他的手腕内侧，像是在安慰他，紧接着一推池壁，银蓝色的尾巴一甩翻过身游开了，尾鳍带起了水花溅了Bruce一身水，Clark回过头给他一个鬼脸，游进了岩缝。

Bruce轻笑着擦去脸上的水，知道Clark要休息了，起身回到了自己的卧室。

 

 

半个月前

 

“Aquaman to Watchtower。”

“Batman here。”

“Batman，深海任务完成，不过我们恐怕遇上新麻烦了。”

“什么麻烦？”

“你亲眼看看更好说明，还有最好在瞭望塔上准备好一个满水的大浴缸。”

 

Batman这会儿正站在浴缸旁边，皱着眉头注视着看着睡沉睡在浴缸里的Superman，而Aquaman站在他身边。

Superman整个上半身都躺在浴缸里，被他自己撕破的制服已经全脱了下来，湿漉漉的红披风正随意地搭在浴缸边上，而那条大大的鱼尾塞不进去，这会儿只得软趴趴地摊开在披风上。

“Superman应该在帮助人鱼抵御的时候他无意碰到了他们的圣物，我看到他的时候他已经变成这样了。”

“现在他情况如何？”

“长老们给他检查了身体，他很健康，”Aquaman顿了一下，“以人鱼的标准来说。他现在只是在沉睡，要不了多久就能醒。”

“可以恢复吗？”

“现在还很难说，人鱼是古老的种族，圣物的作用也属于古魔法，即使是长老们也不是很清楚圣物的全部能力，他们说会尽力帮助我们弄清楚。”

Aquaman叹了口气：“老实说人鱼本来就是封闭的种族，自从二战后他们开始隐居，和外界的接触就更少了，甚至和亚特兰蒂斯也没什么交流，要不是这次求救，我们已经有10年没接触了，我们对他们知之甚少。一切只能等长老们的回复了，我现在回去再和他们联系。”

Batman没有说话，Aquaman转身离开了，他看着Superman沉睡的脸，忍不住伸出手轻抚了一下他湿漉漉的脸颊。

__好冷。_ _

 

“Jonn，仪器准备得如何？”

Martian Manhunter转过身看着站在门口的Batman：“已经好了，但我们对人鱼的生理并不清楚，生理监测也许并没有太多帮助。”

“有总比没有好。”

“啊——”Flash的尖叫声打断了他们，两人飞身向浴室奔去。

“发生了什么！”

Flash靠在门口，捂着胸口，浴缸里的Superman已经醒过来了，尽力蜷缩着尾巴，带着尖爪的手护在胸口，眼神警惕地看着Flash。两个随之而来的人让他更加用力地缩进了角落里。

Flash回头看了一下两人，有些尴尬：“我来的时候他在睡，那闪亮亮的尾巴太漂亮了，我没忍住想摸摸，谁知道他突然醒过来还想攻击我，幸亏我闪得快，那个爪子绝对能抓烂我胸口。”

Batman走了进去，Superman只是把警惕的目光从Flash身上转到他身上。

“Superman，你在做什么？”

Superman的耳鳍抖了抖，疑惑地歪歪头，对着他喊出了几声奇怪的声响，呲了呲牙又向后退了一下。

Martian Manhunter飘了过来：“我能感觉到他很愤怒、疑惑，还有恐惧，我想他听不懂我们在说什么。”

Flash向他们靠过去：“现在怎么办？”

Batman沉默地看了眼仍然蜷缩在角落里的人鱼：“麻醉他。”

__

TBC

__

*查了半天实在找不到合适的例子和学名，我放弃了，大家就自己想象一下。就是岸边高大的水生蕨类，有大齿边的那种，可以遮盖着Clark休息的小岩缝。

*尾巴大概118+35cm左右，银蓝色，鱼鳍带红边，尾鳍略长，水下运动很灵活。看好多人设置的尾巴2m，个人感觉2m忒长，像蛇尾，有点毛骨悚然的感觉，此处设定尾巴主体比185男性黄金比例腿长略长，加个大尾鳍。


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

Bruce是被入水声给弄醒的，一睁眼就看见Clark在阳光下钻出湖面，在水中欢快地翻了个身，银蓝色的尾巴高高抬起，猛地向下拍打水面，激起了大片水花。

Bruce屈起手肘，半撑起上身，侧过头看了眼闹钟，10点。

__很好，他已经学会适应我的作息了。_ _

他已经不想回忆Clark刚刚搬到别墅边的前几天，每天都会在晨曦中嬉戏，尽管银蓝色的鱼尾在晨光中像挥洒的亮粉般闪烁，湿漉漉的黑色卷发贴在运动后泛着红晕的脸上的画面很美，但是一连几个早上睡了2、3个小时后被吵醒真的让人很火大。

他又不能对Clark发火，Clark听不懂，他也不想对他生气，所以只好每晚出去狠揍罪犯。那几天遇到他的犯人都特别可怜，被打的鼻青脸肿，Gordon都看不下去了，试探性地问他是不是最近不太顺利。（Gordon：看到那些罪犯，我当时心里就咯噔了一下，很想问问他是不是性生活不顺，但没好意思。）

似乎意识到Bruce早上最近来看起来没什么精神，也总是一副我很生气的样子，Clark决定晚点再玩，让他多睡会儿。

Bruce最近已经把早餐的地点从室内改到了露台上，Alfred看到他起床就把准备好早餐放到了露台的新餐桌上，而Clark一注意到Bruce出现在露台上就朝他游了过去，浮出水面，甩了甩头发，弄湿了一大块地板，然后开心地趴在露台边缘歪着头看他早午餐，尾鳍露出水面时不时轻轻晃动拍打一下水面。

 _ _就这点还有外星救难犬的样子。__ Bruce边喝咖啡边想。

Clark吸吸鼻子，看着他手里的咖啡咽了咽口水。 _ _闻起来很好喝。__ 他已经这么想了好几天了。

Bruce挑了挑眉，拿起搅拌的小勺舀了一点，喂给了他。

Clark喝了一口整个脸都皱起来了，耳鳍全炸开了，呸地一下全吐出来，Bruce直接笑出了声。其实他很了解Clark的口味，一杯咖啡加一杯奶两块糖，甜腻腻的，在Bruce看来就是儿童味觉，他早上喝的咖啡Clark是绝对不愿喝的。

Clark噘着嘴很生气地泼了他一脸水，Bruce连忙挡住脸，连声道歉，赔礼道歉地把桌上的小甜饼递给了他一块。Clark看他凑过来的手向后退开了一些，Bruce只是笑着看他，对他挑挑眉。

僵持了一会儿，Clark还是凑了上去，直接含住他手上小甜饼，微凉的唇和舌尖扫过Bruce的指尖，让他倒吸一口凉气。

Clark嚼了几下，眼睛亮了起来，对他叫了几声，声音里带着喜悦，看着Clark一脸期待地盯着他的脸，Bruce只好再给他递了一块，最后两个人玩起了你抛我接的投食游戏，人鱼在露台边的池水里面翻滚，不时跃起身，溅起的水花沾湿了大片地板。

他俩嬉戏的行为遭到了来收拾盘子的Alfred的强烈谴责，当然最后那盘子小甜饼全进了Clark的肚子。

看着Clark在湖里面嬉戏时开心的脸，Bruce忍不住嘴角上翘。

 

11天前

Batman走进医疗室的时候，Superman正闭着眼睛环抱着肩膀蜷缩在那个巨大玻璃缸的角落里，他已经没了最初暴躁的样子，甚至因为长时间不肯进食而恹恹的，那条银蓝色的大尾巴也无力地摊着，连原本闪亮的颜色都显得黯淡，肩膀和手臂上大片的青紫色淤痕在白皙的皮肤上显得十分可怖。

Batman转过头看了眼生理监测，上面的各项指标数值都很平稳，他叹了口气，把手里的食物放在医疗桌上。

4天前当Superman被麻醉后在这里醒来时和他在浴缸里醒来时一样焦虑，甚至因为被封闭在缸中异常焦躁，尽管Martian Manhunter试图安抚他，但他非常抗拒大脑被入侵的感觉，直接扑到他面前敲打缸壁。怕再次激怒他，他们也放弃了再次麻醉他的想法。

在把Martian Manhunter赶出去后Superman不停地在缸中游动，时不时用身体撞击玻璃钢，最开始的不死心慢慢地随着体力的流逝被他耗尽了，他发现缸壁太坚固了，意识到自己无力反抗的人鱼最后蜷缩进了角落里。

他们想去联系Aquaman，希望他能和变成人鱼的Superman交流，却发现人鱼的隐居地屏蔽了信号，他们联络不上。

尽管给他准备了食物，他却不愿去碰宁可蜷缩在角落里饿肚子，每次有人靠近他他都会用戒备的眼神看着来人，尖锐的爪子护在胸前，对着来人呲牙。

Batman踱到他身边的时候他想起身防御，但体力透支饥肠辘辘的身体实在没有力气了，他无力地靠上了缸壁。

Batman拿起了一块蛋白质能量块，撕掉了包装，然后抬起头注视着人鱼的眼睛，当着他的面，咬了一口，蛋白质能量块淡而无味，只有些微甜，却是补充能量最好的方式，尤其是对现在的Superman而言。

Superman看着他咽下了能量块，然后伸手把能量块从玻璃缸上的小口递进来，起先他没有动作，Batman也不恼不急，只是维持着自己的姿势。

一人一鱼对视着僵持了一会儿，最后他慢慢伸出了手取过了能量块，看着Batman的眼睛迟疑地咬了一口咽下去，等了一会儿意识到没有问题就快速地把它塞进嘴里吞了下去。

Batman看着他吃完了手里的能量块，又取了一块，如法炮制，自己咬一口吃下去，再递给他，Superman一个吃了三块，吃完就甩甩尾巴缩回了自己的角落里，只给他留了个背影，不再看他。

Batman看着他的背影叹了口气退出了医疗室。

 

10天前

Batman走进医疗室的时候，已经恢复力气的Superman正在玻璃缸里游动，听到门开的声音立刻停下了动作，退到了角落里，做出了防御的姿势，看到来的是Batman，他紧绷的肩部又放松了下来，虽然护在胸前的手还是没有放下。

Batman依照昨天的样子，将三块能量块喂给了Superman，最后拿出一份大块的三文鱼，一闻到鱼肉的味道，Superman的耳鳍就展开了，透明的耳鳍边动了动，眼睛死死地盯着鱼肉，尾鳍也跟着甩了甩。

Batman忍着鱼腥味咬了一口，将鱼肉递了进去。

Superman立刻游了过来，抓过三文鱼狼吞虎咽地吃了下去。吃完也没有像昨天那样沉进水底，而是在缸里游了起来。

Batman看着他甩着大尾巴转动，嘴角微微上翘。

 

8天前

Batman进来时候Kal直接朝他的方向游了过来，手贴上了玻璃缸壁，微笑地看着他，耳鳍欢快地抖了抖。

Batman走了过去，低头看着他，手贴上了玻璃缸壁，印上了Superman的手：“早上好，Kal。”

Kal看着他疑惑地歪歪头。

“今天我们试点新的。”

Batman走到旁边按了一下墙上的按钮，机器臂的响声吓到了Kal，他的整个身体抖了一下，向下一沉，耳鳍完全炸开，银蓝色的尾巴不安地晃动，焦虑的蓝眼睛看了一眼玻璃缸上方又转过来看着他，他立马走到玻璃缸边，手贴上缸壁安抚他。

“没事的。”

玻璃缸的上盖被取下了，Kal惊奇地看着盖子被取走，笑着回头看来他一眼，尾巴一甩，浮出了水面，甩了甩头发，开心地趴在缸沿上，和他脸对脸地看着。

四散的水珠洒在了Batman的制服上，他也不生气，只是靠过去把一盘子食物递给他。

Kal的体力已经基本恢复了，可以不要再吃能量块了，而且那东西一点也不好吃，他今天准备了一些金枪鱼、牡蛎、帝王蟹腿和章鱼，让他自己挑着吃。

Kal把其他的都吃了唯独留下了章鱼，他戳弄了一下那些还在蠕动的触手，抬头看了Batman一眼，Batman点了点头，Kal开心地把那只小章鱼拿起了，点了点它柔软的身体，放进了玻璃缸里，看着那个小家伙沉到水底，开始在水底蠕动。

等小章鱼安定下来，Kal就用尾鳍把它拌到一边，看着它晕头转向地滚动，又慢慢地挪回来，Kal一推玻璃缸壁，头向旁边一侧，尾巴一翘，游了下去，上身靠近小章鱼，笑着伸出手指戳戳那柔软的身体。

Batman就站在一旁看他逗弄那个可怜的小家伙。

医疗室的门再次被打开，Batman转过身，Kal一听到声音就像受了惊的猫，一下子沉到水底，抱起来那只小章鱼蜷进了Batman身后的角落里，从他背后偷偷看向门的方向。

Flash正站在门口：“嘿！Bat，Aquaman回来了！”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clark看Bruce吃早午餐就和我们喂鱼食看鱼吃一样一样的，除了我们并不想吃鱼食。


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

“等等！你的意思是发情期后蓝大个就可以变回原来的样子了？”Flash正抱着罐冰淇淋坐在休息室的沙发上，这会儿正拿着勺子指着Aquaman。

“是的。”

“所以他什么时候进发情期？发情期是什么样子的？”Green Lantern在Flash旁边坐了下来，用灯戒做了把勺子，意图偷挖一勺冰淇淋结果被Flash打手，“嘿！有谁知道怎么和人鱼做爱吗？”

“……”Aquaman沉默了。

“所以……你没问？”大家都向Aquaman看了过去。

“不，发情期这属于非常隐私的问题，而他们拒绝和我们多说，我们也无权强迫他们。”

Flash皱着眉头生气地叫了起来：“嘿，这不公平，Kal是为了帮他们才变成这样的，他们不能就这么对他。”

一直坐在没出声的Batman终于开口了：“事实上他们可以，我们帮忙是出于自愿，侵犯到他们的隐私，如果他们不想说，我们也不能强迫他们。”

“那我们怎么办？”

“不是‘我们’，我会负责。”Batman站起身向外走，在门口停了下来，看向了Aquaman，“Aquaman，我想你也有些自己的猜想，我们谈谈。”

Flash和Green Lantern一脸懵逼地看着他俩的背影消失在走廊里，转过来对看了一眼。

“所以……就这样了？”

Green Lantern摊开手耸了耸肩。

“Bat说了他来负责。”

 

“你对人鱼了解多少，Arthur。”Batman扶着窗框看着瞭望塔外的地球，Aquaman正站在他身边。

“不多，但是有大致的猜想，应该与他们的近亲比较类似，我收集了一些资料，也许有些帮助。”Arthur把一个闪存递给了他，“你是准备把他留在了瞭望塔吗？”

“不，我带他回去，他需要隐私，我会照顾他。”Batman把闪存收进了自己的腰带。

“你要把他带回去？”

“嗯，蝙蝠洞附近的水景完工了。”

“你什么时候……”

“知道他变成人鱼以后我就开始建造了，总得做好准备，如果他无法恢复……”

“如果他无法恢复……你就这么养他一辈子？”

“如果有必要的话。”Batman看来他一眼，朝医疗室走去。

 

Batman进入医疗室的时候，Kal正把小章鱼放在鱼尾上逗弄，小家伙柔软的触手吸附在Kal的尾鳍上，随着鱼尾的晃动在水里上上下下，有时某只小触手被甩下来，可怜的小东西只好晃着触手贴回去。

看到Batman回来了，Kal开心地把小章鱼取下来，放回水里，朝他游过去。

Batman走到旁边设置了面板，关掉了医疗室的监视器，脱去了手套和和头罩，他又按了个控制键，玻璃缸的水位下去了，一侧缸壁也随之下降。

Kal现在半浮在水面上疑惑地看着Bruce走近，朝他伸出手。他注视着Bruce的脸，迟疑了一下，把自己的手搭了上去，Bruce一把把他拉近，松开手，手臂穿过他的腋下环住他的后背，把他提起来，另一只手，从他的臀部顺着光滑的鳞片滑下去，滑到差不多原来是腘窝的位置抬了起来，直接把他从水里抱了出来，带出的水淋湿了大片地板，Batman的制服也未能幸免。

“啊——”Kal惊叫了一声，环抱住了Bruce的脖颈。

“没事的。”Bruce低声安慰他，收紧了抱住他的手臂，将他牢牢扣入臂弯，将他抱到了医疗床上，“你比我想的要轻点。”

Kal坐在医疗床上歪着头看着Bruce从旁边取出一管药膏，挤出一些，将药膏在手上摸匀，然后贴上了Kal的肩，那些已经变成深紫色的淤痕一被触到就酸疼得厉害，Kal整个身体僵了一下，然后激烈地反抗起来，银蓝色的尾巴拍着医疗床，扭动着身体想逃，被Bruce用另一只手环住腰部把他扣在怀里。

“别怕！Clark，一会儿就好。”

他的声音似乎安抚了Kal，Kal的双手环着他的背，抓着他的披风，额头靠上了他的颈侧，微微抽动的耳鳍扫过他的下巴。

Bruce一边在Kal耳边低语安慰他，一边帮他揉着淤痕，随着淤血被揉散，原本的疼痛变成了热热的酸胀，当他终于揉到背部下方时，Kal已经在他的揉弄下有些昏昏欲睡了，他挣扎的动作慢慢地小了下来，尾鳍一下没一下地拍打着医疗床。

帮Kal揉完淤痕，他没有立刻把Kal放回缸中，而是将他搂紧怀里，让Kal躺在他的臂弯里，他沉默地注视着Kal迷迷糊糊的睡颜，忍不住伸出手轻抚他的脸颊，触感是相同的光滑柔软，一直偏高的体温却变成了冰凉的，但是他无法放手。

Bruce已经快一周没有触碰到自己的爱人了，Bruce在和Clark交往，但Batman和Superman不是，他们还未向联盟坦白，也许有人知道，但是这仍是个秘密。所以尽管Clark就在自己的眼前，他却不能像他们作为平凡人那样接触他，也不能像Batman与Superman一样在联盟不注意时悄悄触碰对方，而Clark现在不记得的事让这一切变得更加糟糕。

Bruce的手指轻抚过他的眉梢、眼角、脸颊、唇角，最后Bruce还是没忍住低下头亲吻Kal的唇，仅仅是嘴唇的轻柔触碰，柔软的触觉通过唇上丰富的神经印在他的脑海中，微凉的呼吸似乎也和他交缠在一起，这一刻连医疗室的寂静也显得美好。

“嗯……”Kal似乎被他打扰了睡眠轻哼出声，Bruce退开了，轻抚着他的额发，亲吻了他的额头。

“睡吧，my love。”

 

Kal小睡了1小时左右就醒了，银蓝色的鱼尾拍打了一下医疗床，大概是觉得嘴唇有些干燥，他忍不住舔了一下唇。

Bruce有些愧疚，与Kal的亲密接触让他欢喜，却忘了人鱼无法离水太久。

“抱歉，Clark。”

Bruce把他重新抱回了水里，Kal舒服得叹息一声，轻晃尾巴，沉进了水里。

Bruce看来他一会儿，想要转身离开，Kal突然冒出水面，一把抓住了他的手，他回过头，Kal正带着笑意看着他。

Kal把Bruce拉了回来，滴着水的手指轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，直起身将自己湿漉漉的唇印在Bruce的唇上，然后就退开了，微笑着注视他。

Bruce楞了一下，摸了一下湿淋淋的唇，Kal大概是在模仿他刚刚的动作，觉得这能让他开心，而Bruce确实很开心，他忍不住对Kal微笑。

看见Bruce笑了Kal也轻笑出声。

“明天见，Clark。”Bruce抚摸了一下他的脸，又给他一个吻，“明天，明天我就带你回家。”

 

7天前

Batman在和钢骨讨论瞭望塔的重新排班时被医疗室方向传来的巨响打断了，两人飞奔而至却发现医疗室一片狼藉。

医疗室的地板上全是水，医疗器械翻了一地，更别说那些打碎的玻璃器皿。Green Lantern正靠在门口，身上湿透了。而Kal半撑在地板上，鱼尾蜷缩在玻璃缸的边缘，支撑着的手掌被碎玻璃划破了，在地板的水上留下了死死红线，他正警惕地盯着Green Lantern，那只可怜的小章鱼正蜷缩在玻璃缸的角落里。

“发生了什么？”

Batman脸都是黑的，他朝Kal走了过去，Kal注意到他的到来立刻把目光移向了他，眼神有些委屈，泫然欲泣。

Green Lantern摸了摸鼻子，一脸歉意地看着他们：“Sorry，Bat，我只是想帮忙把他搬出来，谁知道他的尾巴力气那么大，我一时没注意他就直接打碎了我的护罩。”

Batman把Kal扶起来，靠在自己怀里，看了一下他手掌上的伤口，只是轻微的破皮，没有碎玻璃渣，应该能很快愈合，他解下自己的披风，黑色的披风裹住了Kal赤裸的身体，然后一把把他抱进怀里。Kal伸出手抱住了他的脖子，轻哼一声着把头埋进了他的肩颈，耳鳍无力地搭拉着，披风下摆伸出的一截银蓝色鱼尾和红色尾鳍恹恹地垂着，尾尖还滴着水。

“我知道你是好意，Hal，”Batman转身看着他，“但是下次行动前多想想。”

Batman直接抱着Kal向门口走去，在站在门口的钢骨停留了一下。

“我先回去了，待会儿直接把联盟排班表发给你。”

他回过身看了眼Green Lantern：“好好照顾他的小宠物，我明天来取。”

Batman抱着Kal消失在了走廊尽头。

 

Bruce带着Clark回到蝙蝠洞的时候，Clark已经抓住披风边缘靠在座位上睡着了，他没有叫醒Clark，而是把他抱进了更衣室，让他在软凳上睡着，自己则把制服换了下来。

他换完衣服，Clark正一手抓着他的披风，一手迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，待到Bruce走近，Clark就松开了抓着披风的手，朝他伸出手臂。

Bruce把Clark拥进怀里，轻吻他的额头，将他抱起来。

“让我们去看看你的新水池。”

 


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4

把Clark抱出蝙蝠洞但时候，Alfred正在外面等着。

“中午好，Master Wayne。”

“中午好，Alf，去给Clark弄一点吃的，这里交给我就好了。”

“好的，Master Wayne。”

Bruce抱着Clark到达了水池边，他想要将Clark，放入水中Clark却把脸埋在他颈间，抓着他的衣领不愿意放手。

Bruce无奈地亲了亲他的额头：“你比我想象的要粘人。”

Bruce直接抱着他走进了水池里，池水湿透了他的衣服。

“希望你醒来的时候记得自己毁了我的一套衣服，我可是很期待你会补偿我。”

尾巴全部进了水中，Clark却没有像他想的那样，放开他的衣领，直接游入水中，仍然紧紧抱着他，。

“好吧，我就在这陪你一会儿。”

 

等到Clark终于决定放开Bruce的时候，Bruce觉得自己的下半身要泡皱了。

Clark带着笑意欢快地绕着Bruce游了一圈，甩着尾巴翻了个身，还带起了Bruce的身体和他一起在水池中游动，银蓝色的鱼尾轻轻地隔着裤子蹭着Bruce的小腿。

Bruce也不在意自己身上湿透了的衣服，随着Clark的动作嘴角微微上翘，宠溺的看着自己的人鱼。

正午时分，Alfred端着他的午餐出现在了门口。陌生人的出现吓到了Clark，他立刻游到了Bruce的身后，紧紧贴上了Bruce的背后，Bruce半转过身，握着他搭在自己身上的手，低声安慰他。

Alfred把Clark的午餐放在水池边，对着水池里的一人一鱼挑了挑眉。

“Master Wayne，我认为这会儿你得靠自己了。”

“谢谢你，Alf，之后的时候我来负责。”

Clark直到Alfred走后才从他身后游了出来，Bruce取过池边的食物，交给了Clark。

“Clark，吃完午饭，又可以好好地探索自己的居所了。”

直到Clark进食完，开始绕着池子游动,熟悉自己的新居所，Bruce才向Clark告别起身，穿着湿淋淋的衣服，回到屋子里。

 

Bruce再次出现在池边的时候，已经是傍晚了，第一眼他并没有发现Clark，只有落日的余晖洒在水池上，玫瑰金色的水面在微风中散发着细碎的光芒。

Bruce并没有着急，因为他听到了那层层叠叠的叶片下传来的歌声，低沉的歌声透过叶片，在微凉的晚风中飘荡。

Bruce嘴角微微上翘，脱下鞋袜挽起裤腿坐到了水池边，双脚轻轻拨动水面，细碎的水声提醒了Clark他的到来。

Clark从那高大的蕨类覆盖的岩缝里游了出来，他看着Bruce微笑，并没有停下歌声，而是向他游了过来，双手搭上了Bruce的膝盖，身体靠了上去，Bruce也忍不住握住了他湿漉漉的微凉的双手，轻轻揉捏。

他对着Bruce微笑，低下头枕在他的膝盖上，望着远处层层叠叠的树林，轻轻的哼唱着奇异的的旋律，婉转的男中音曲调愉悦轻快，带着对他亲密的喜爱和亲近。

玫瑰金色的余晖洒在Clark的头发和侧脸上，为他的人鱼笼上了一层艳丽的薄纱，让他看起来散发着柔和的光芒。低垂着眉眼的Clark，就像中世纪那些美丽的油彩画中曲线优美的神子，带着摄人心魄的魅力，让Bruce也为之迷醉。

Bruce忍不住伸出手，轻触他的脸颊，而Clark抬起头看着他，眼中是全然的信任和依恋。

Bruce挑起他的下巴，低下头轻柔地吻着他的嘴唇，将他的歌声也一并含入唇中。

 

尽管在别墅住了几天，Clark依旧只是与Bruce最亲近，对Alfred的态度也仅仅是由刚开始的戒备警惕转好，除了每天的进食时间之外，并没有过分的靠近。

脱去了Superman和Clark Kent的身份，仅仅是作为一条单纯的人鱼，Clark的生活可以说得上是悠闲，每天逗弄逗弄自己的小宠物，在湖中嬉戏，玩累了在池子里休息，Bruce有空的时候就和他一起玩。

有时经历了一天疲惫工作的Bruce，看着精力旺盛的Clark有些感慨。

Clark有他Superman和星球日报记者Clark Kent的身份，而Bruce也有着Wayne Enterprises总裁和Batman的身份，尽管他们在Clark归来之后不久便开始了交往，可是除掉联盟的合作，事实上他们并没有太多的时间能够待在一起，即使是作为普通人的他们也总是会被各种各样的事情拖住手脚，工作、应酬、突发事件，总有各种意想不到的事情打乱他们原本的计划。所以他们总是格外珍惜自己所拥有的与爱人相处的时光。

现在他们可以说得上是拥有大把大把的时光可以在一起，可是Clark已经不记得自己原本的身份，也不记得他，只是单纯像一条真正的人鱼，只拥有着人鱼的本能，甚至无法与他交流，这让他多少有些难过。

不过Clark只对他一个人的亲近和依赖也让他心中有种隐隐的喜悦，尽管这么想不对，但是Bruce有时候暗暗觉得即使是Clark无法变回去也没有关系。

 

现在

今天早上，Bruce是被Alfred叫醒的，他醉眼惺忪地询问Alfred发生了什么事。

Alfred告诉他今天Clark并没有像平时那样准点进食，而是一直烦躁的在水池中游来游去，他的尾巴开始褪下一层透明粘腻的薄膜，Alfred本来想要清理水池，却被有些烦躁的Clark泼了一身水，不让Alfred靠近水池一步，Alfred无奈只好放弃清理水池的打算，来询问Bruce。

Bruce想起了海王给他的资料，意识到有这些表现意味着Clark发情期即将要到了，他让Alfred为他们准备了足够的食物，并且给Alfred两天的假期，将整个别墅留给他和Clark。

Clark会在Bruce给他投食的时候安静下来，可是其他时候人就十分烦躁，不停地绕着水池游来游去，那只可怜的小章鱼也不幸的中了招，被Clark搅动地可怜兮兮地在水池底下滚来滚去，Bruce不得已只能把它捞出来放进了鱼缸。

 

Bruce是在Clark烦躁的拍水声中睡着的，却在午夜睡梦中被一阵歌声唤醒了，空灵的歌声与他这几天听到的声音并不相同，却有着非同一般的美感，如迷雾中的号角为船上的水手引航，却又似清晨绽放的娇艳花朵隐藏在迷离的晨雾之后，让他甚至没有意识到自己向歌声的方向移动，他的内心想要找寻那一件掩藏在迷蒙雾气之下的珍宝。

他推开露台门时，Clark正半浮在水面上那个，望着万里无云的天空中那轮满月，哼唱着奇特的旋律。

皎洁的月光撒在他光裸的象牙白色的皮肤上，他的整个身体都像在泛着柔和银光，银蓝色的鱼尾在水下伴着歌声的节奏晃动，月光下那闪烁着的碎影像天空中那亿万星辰坠落在了他的尾上，又或者精巧打磨过的细碎的宝石撒在了池中，尾尖的红绸像风中的花瓣随水流飘散开。

那些蜕下来的尾膜终于显现出了他们真正的样子，滑腻的胶体已经在水中分散开来了，在水下暗色的阴影里如夏夜草丛中的萤火虫，随着水流飘荡，发出微弱的荧光，不如Clark的尾巴般明亮，却将整个水池变成了一个小星空，将池中那最美的明月包围其中。

Clark听到了Bruce推开门的声音，鱼尾轻晃转过身，并未停下歌声，他歪着头注视着Bruce，那双眼睛掩在长睫下的阴影里，却明亮像最美的海洋宝石，又在夜色的笼罩下像蒙上了一层朦胧的面纱般晦涩不明，迷离的模样有种异样的美。

他向Bruce伸出了手，指尖的水珠像透明的断线的珍珠顺着小臂滚落至池水中，Bruce在池边坐下来，甚至没有挽起睡裤的裤腿，和小腿一起浸入了冰冷的池水里。

Clark向他靠了过来，先是手臂覆上了他的膝盖，轻柔地搭在他的大腿上，接着轻晃尾鳍，整个身体靠上了他的小腿，上半身趴上了他的腿上，那双蓝眼睛注视着他，哼唱的旋律变了个调，换成了情人间带着笑意的低喃细语，让他忍不住弯下腰靠近他的脸。

湿漉漉的手指覆上了Bruce的脸颊，轻柔地抚过他灰白的鬓角，Bruce伸出手抓住Clark的手腕，将充满柔情蜜意的亲吻印在他的手腕内侧。

Clark看着他的动作微笑，拉着他的手将他引入水中，摆动鱼尾将他带到池子中央，把他拉近，银蓝色的鱼尾贴上了Bruce的双腿，尾鳍在水下轻轻扫过Bruce光裸的脚背，他将两人的额头相贴，Clark贴在额上的湿漉漉的额发沾湿了他滑落的头发。

皎洁的月光就落在他们的身旁，池中的荧光环绕着他们，Bruce却无心注意，他只能看到那双美丽的蛊惑人心的蓝眼睛。

他忍不住收紧摸上Clark后背的手，吻上了他的唇，连同歌声一并吞下。

Clark的唇湿冷而柔软，让他忍不住舔开微张的唇缝，轻点Clark羞涩的舌尖，待他迟疑地回舔他的舌尖后就向内深入，越发深入的吻让Clark不自知地仰起头，好让他能更好地感受深吻。Clark的一手搭上了他的肩头，向上滑到他的颈侧，一手向下搭在了他的腰间，鱼尾也不可抑止地轻颤，紧紧地贴住了他的腿。

Bruce细致地舔舐着Clark口腔的每一寸，让他由湿冷转为温热，灵活的舌头扫过他尖锐的虎牙，舔上他敏感的上颚，Clark呜咽出声了。

Bruce安慰似的轻抚他的背部，粗糙的掌心抚摸着他柔软的背肉和鳞片。

__鳞片？_ _

Bruce猛地睁开眼，想要推开Clark看清楚，意识到他的动作，Clark也睁开了眼睛，眼神却没了刚刚的迷离，尖锐目光紧锁着他，想在注视自己的猎物，抓住他的手用力猛地收紧。

在意识到危险的瞬间Bruce条件反射地扣住Clark的双手，想要拧断，但马上意识到这是Clark，他猛地将Clark推开，退出口腔的一瞬，嘴角一痛，尖锐的虎牙划破了他的唇角，紧接着是腰部的疼痛。

Bruce迅速屈起右侧膝盖顶上Clark柔软的腹部，左腿踢上了人鱼的鱼尾，果然人鱼猛地后游，而他也利用这个空隙向后退出人鱼的攻击范围。

仔细看Bruce就发现了，细碎的银蓝色鱼鳞慢慢地攀上了Clark的脸颊、手臂和背部，他的爪子变得尖锐，更不用提那划破了他唇角的尖牙。

__哦，那些长老当然不会说发情期的细节，谁会说呢，如果让他们知道了人鱼发情期会吃人，就像塞壬的传说一样，可不会有什么好结果。_ _

Bruce迅速地脱下来已经被Clark的利爪撕出破口的睡裤，在水下被水浸湿的衣服只会增加运动移动的负担，腰侧被爪子抓破的伤口流出的血液迅速被池水稀释。

Bruce眼前的情势对他来讲都很不利，他的动作远没有现在的Clark在水中来的灵活，而进入发情期前猎食期的人鱼可没有太多的理智，水中细微的血腥味让他兴奋，他放大的瞳孔和渴望的眼神透露着对进食的欲望。

 _ _这绝对是不会这么容易结束。__ Bruce擦去了嘴角的血。

 

*自设人鱼发情期会蜕膜，蜕膜会在夜晚发出荧光，既可以引诱猎物，也可以吸引同族。

Bruce Wayne一个有对象但已经半个月没有性生活的中年男子，现在很心痛。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5

尽管两个人隔着几米的距离对峙着，但Bruce知道这种僵持的情况并不会持续很久，现在的Clark已经基本被食欲所支配，野性占据了他大部分的思想，而自己也没有Clark在水中优势，他必须要速战速决。

Bruce从不打无准备的仗，而想要在赤手空拳的情况下，在Clark现在擅长的领域内打败他可不简单，尤其是在见识到Clark的尾巴强力到能够打破GL的屏障，不做任何防备是非常不明智的。

他在尽量不激怒Clark的情况下向池边退去，现在他非常需要隐藏在池边暗格里的东西。通过指纹识别后，Bruce取出了暗格中的麻醉剂和绳索，他本想取出匕首，但是当他握上刀柄这一刻，他放弃了，他并不想伤害Clark，即使是这种情况下。

就在Bruce侧头取出工具的那一刻，Clark脱离了他的视线，立刻潜入了水中，迅速的摆动尾巴向他游去，野性本能的控制之下，他的动作比平时更加敏捷，身体顺着水流移动，眨眼之间就冲到了Bruce面前。

Bruce注意到了水纹的变化，几乎是在利爪破出水面抓向他颈部的瞬间一推池壁侧过身，尖锐的指尖仅仅擦破了他的表皮。Bruce一把抓住Clark想要攻击他的右手，将绳索的一端套了上去，双脚猛蹬池壁，擦过Clark身侧，游到他上方，猛扯绳索将Clark的右臂反拉到身后，一脚踩上了他的身体与鱼鳞连接的后腰，想要将Clark固定住，将麻醉剂注入他的后颈。

但是Clark立刻弄清了他的意图，迅速的在水中下潜翻转，左手呈爪形直接向他攻来，Bruce本能地抬起右手想要防御，尖锐的爪子抓伤了Bruce的右臂。Bruce吃痛，却没有放开手中的麻醉剂和绳索。

Clark意识到自己并没有挣脱出右手的绳索，而Bruce想要用手中的麻醉剂攻击自己的做法也让他恼怒，他眯起眼睛，迅速地在水中翻滚了几下，巨大的拉力直接将Bruce手中的绳索抽出，而旋转的水涡也让他迷失了方向，Clark在一个有力的转身后，尾部直接扫向Bruce的腹部，Bruce被巨大的冲击力直接拍到了池壁上。

腹部被直接攻击和背部撞上池壁的疼痛让Bruce闷哼出声，而麻醉剂也在刚才的冲击中被甩到了池底。

“Damn it！”Bruce甩了甩头让自己清醒，他想要潜入水中去取回遗失的麻醉剂，但是Clark的动作比他更快，银蓝色的鱼尾掀起大片水花直接阻挡了他前进的路线，尖锐的爪子一把捞起麻醉剂，愤怒地把注射器甩进了远处的湖面，小小的水花也吞掉了Bruce想要麻醉Clark的想法。

Bruce按住胸口，一手撑在池边，等待最初的痛苦慢慢褪去，他有一丝庆幸Clark没有选择留下麻醉剂，要是Clark利用自身在水中的灵活动作给自己注射麻醉剂，那么自己就真的成了Clark的盘中餐了。

愤怒的Clark甚至没来及取下自己右手的绳索，就直接向他冲了过来，Bruce扶着池边的手臂用力一撑，立刻翻身滚上池岸，想要脱离他的攻击范围，但马上被跃起身的Clark一把抓住脚踝，直接拖回了水里。Bruce迅速的转身，另一只脚直接踹向了Clark的胸口，Clark吃痛之下向后退去，但是尖利的爪子还是抓破了Bruce的脚踝，血液又一次被池水稀释，而几处伤口被池水泡得阵阵发疼。

“FUCK！”

再利用两边池壁作为支点，Bruce勉强移动阵地躲避Clark的攻击，他并不太想和Clark做近身搏斗，不论是自己太用力伤到他，还是Clark让自己受伤，两种结果都不是他愿意得到的。几个来回之后，他意识到Clark的攻击模式在本能的控制之下变得简单易懂，甚至没有用上任何技巧，仅仅是单纯的向前方攻击，后背的防御非常薄弱，仅仅靠水下灵活的动转身动作防守，而现在他所需要的就是在Clark转身之前从背后束缚住他。

Bruce靠着池壁喘两口气，调整了自己的姿势，在Clark再次向他直冲过来之时，一手扣住池边，双脚猛蹬池壁壁，直接跃出水面，当他重新落入水中的时候正巧落在Clark后背上方，他用双膝直接顶向Clark的后腰将他压入水底，双手扣住他的肩头，顺着手臂一路下滑，抓住两侧手腕关节，直接将两手腕反扣到身后，一手握住他的两个拇指，向后颈方向上推至极限。

Clark本想在水中故伎重施，利用水中翻滚的动作把Bruce翻下身，但是两拇指上的剧痛使他的动作一顿，而Bruce利用他停顿的一瞬间，用绳索绑住着他的两手腕和两个拇指。

意识到自己的双手被绑，Clark发出了尖锐的叫声，他愤怒地在水下拍打自己的尾巴，意图在Bruce在重压之下脱身。意识到Clark已经反应过来，Bruce直接用十字扣扣住Clark颈部，在Clark游起身的时候用双脚锁住Clark腰身。

浑身都被困住的Clark愤怒的在水下翻滚，数次将身后的Bruce撞向池壁，背后的疼痛让Bruce几欲脱手，但是他咬牙忍下，更加用力的环住Clark。

直到水下的窒息感快要将Bruce弄晕，Clark挣扎的动作才慢慢缓下来，只剩下尾部微微抽动。Bruce感觉到Clark不再挣扎了立刻抓着他浮上来水面。

Bruce抱住Clark咳了几声，吐出了呛进去的水，才喘息着靠到岸边休息，胸口一阵阵疼痛让他意识到自己肋骨可能挫伤了，而让他受伤的罪魁祸首这会儿正安静地闭着眼靠在他怀里，脸颊贴在他赤裸的胸口，只有微微抖动的耳鳍和水下轻缓晃动的尾鳍泄露了他依旧醒着，Bruce低下头亲吻了Clark湿漉漉的头顶。

“Clark，你绝对是我遇到过最难缠的对象之一。”

 

靠在池壁上闭目养神的Bruce被Clark磨蹭他的尾巴给弄醒了，他注意到才安分了一会儿的尾巴再一次规律地晃动着，柔软的尾鳍滑过Bruce的脚背，尾部蹭着他的腿部，冰凉的鱼鳞和温暖的皮肉相贴，轻轻蹭刮着Bruce的小腿内侧。靠在他怀里的身体呼吸开始变快，微凉的呼吸扫过Bruce的胸口，Clark开始不自主细微的呻吟，贴在他胸口的脸颊也开始轻蹭他的皮肤。

Bruce低下头，退开了一些，手掌抚上Clark的侧颈，扶起他的脸，手掌下的温度还是很低，人鱼与鱼类一样为了适应水中的生活自身体温只比水温高出一点，但是这会儿比起之前的体温升高了一些，Clark的眼睛仍旧没有睁开，脸色微红，微张的唇喘息着。

意识到这是Clark进入发情期的征兆，Bruce舒了口气，低头凑近Clark亲吻了他的额头，Clark睁开眼看着他，天空蓝似乎被渐渐升高的体温颜色转深，有些迷茫地仰视着Bruce，他想要伸手触摸Bruce，但是被束缚在身后的绳索阻止了，他低下头试着挣脱却只感觉到绳索收紧的疼痛。Clark抬起头，望向Bruce的目光有些委屈，他不明白为什么Bruce要绑着他，而且他现在觉得好难受。Clark朝着Bruce发出低声鸣叫，像被欺负的小兽向他的保护者求助，声音有些疑惑又有些委屈。

“嘘，别担心，Clark，我会照顾你的。”

Bruce左手环住Clark的腰将他拉近自己，低头亲吻他的唇，灵活的舌头舔开Clark的唇伸了进去，安抚似的轻舔他的舌尖，在Clark随着他的动作伸出舌头时，将他的舌尖引入自己口中吮吸。Bruce的右手解开束缚Clark双腕的绳索，揉了揉他的手腕，Clark背后的鳞片已经褪去了，利爪也收了起来。

Clark沉浸在亲吻中，甚至没有意识到自己被解放的双手无意识地环上了Bruce的肩颈，他的舌尖被Bruce吮吸得发麻，他忍不住发出愉悦地呻吟，上半身紧紧地贴上了Bruce赤裸的胸口，小腹以下被鳞片覆盖的区域隔着一层内裤磨蹭着Bruce半硬的阴茎，鱼尾下部滑过Bruce的小腿内侧，柔软的红色尾鳍晃动着缠住了Bruce的脚踝。

Clark在Bruce的左手抚过后腰上皮肤与鳞片相接的部位时，口中发出短促地低吟，身体轻轻颤抖，整个身体贴进了Bruce怀里，胯部紧紧蹭上了Bruce的胯部，连缠住Bruce的尾鳍脚踝收紧了。

Bruce放开了Clark被吮吸到快麻痹的舌尖，退开了些，Clark有些不满地哼了一声，仰头凑上去亲他，Bruce轻笑一声，含住Clark的唇，舌尖伸入Clark的口腔搅动，舔舐他的上颚，让Clark忍不住呻吟着仰起头，而这让Bruce深入的动作更加方便。

再次分开时，他们都有些呼吸不均，湿漉漉的额头贴在一起，Clark的鼻尖亲昵的磨蹭着Bruce的，惹得Bruce嘴角微微上翘，抬起头轻咬了一口Clark的鼻尖。Clark有些委屈地“呜”地哼了一声，抬起头也咬了一口Bruce。

“嗷！”Bruce凑上去亲吻Clark的唇，用半硬的阴茎顶了顶Clark的下腹，“Clark，my boy，你太淘气了。”

Clark在那片敏感区被顶的时候抖了一下，他退开了一些，有些好奇的低下头看了看Bruce内裤里的那团隆起，伸出手隔着布料触摸Bruce的阴茎，事实上自从变成了人鱼，Clark从未见过Bruce全裸的样子，而人类的构造让他很好奇。

似乎是嫌弃内裤碍事，Clark直接伸出爪子一扯，撕碎了内裤，Bruce被他的动作吓了一跳：“Don’t do that again，Clark！”

Bruce略带惩罚性质得一口咬住Clark的耳鳍，Clark整个身体都僵住了，颤抖得呜咽着，直接哭了出来。耳鳍对人鱼而言很重要，不仅仅是作为声音的接收装置，在水下是探测水流方向的主要部位，猎食者会攻击人鱼的耳鳍来使人鱼丧失行动力捕获人鱼，而意外失去耳鳍的人鱼通常都无法存活太久就会被其他猎食者吃掉。Clark以为Bruce生气了，想要吃掉自己，吓得哭了起来，但是对Bruce的依赖让他没有逃开，反而抖着身体蜷缩进了Bruce怀里。

“别害怕，Clark，我不会吃了你，”Bruce将Clark搂进怀里，轻抚他的后背安抚他，低下头吻去他的泪水，又吻了吻他颤抖的眼睑，“不过，我确实会 _ _吃__ 了你。”

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一半的肉，鱼肉锅一份

CH.6

夏季夜色下的池水带着一丝寒气，发情期体温稍高的人鱼也有些无法适应，少许失温带来的寒意让克拉克不由自主地将自己的身体贴上进布鲁斯的怀里，人类温热的肉体像是最好的暖炉，而布鲁斯熟悉的气味和温柔地亲吻让他不安颤抖的躯体慢慢放松了下来，他像一只安逸的小兽喉咙里忍不住发出咕噜声。

布鲁斯注意到了他的反应，嘴角上扬，收紧了环住克拉克的双臂，将他拢入怀中，将一个怜爱的吻落在克拉克微凉的唇上：“现在你倒是更像只慵懒的猫咪。”

尽管从未言明，但布鲁斯喜欢克拉克对自己的放下防备，甚至于依赖自己，不仅仅是在他变成人鱼后对自己的亲近，甚至在更早之前。这个蜷缩在他怀抱里的年轻男人可以是氪星遗孤Kal-El，世人眼中的救世主超人，亦或是地球上潜在的威胁外星来客，但是他在布鲁斯身边只是克拉克，在他们重新了解彼此之后，他成了少数能看到克拉克全部的人。

布鲁斯喜欢克拉克对他露出最真实的表情，无论是快乐的还是悲伤的。当他们独处时，克拉克可以放下肩上的世界，哪怕只是一刻，只是克拉克，那个在堪萨斯小镇农场长大的平凡男孩。每到这个时候布鲁斯就会无比庆幸自己没有做出无法挽回的事，他还有机会去弥补他的错误。

__而这一次，布鲁斯不想辜负克拉克。_ _

很快还处在发情期的克拉克就开始不满足于简单的吻，他有些急切地咬了咬布鲁斯的下唇。

“嗷！”布鲁斯有些吃痛地退开，看着有些急迫的克拉克叹了口气，凑过去带着些惩罚性质地咬了一口克拉克的鼻尖，“Bad boy！”

“呜！”克拉克皱了皱鼻子，带着些报复心理地想要咬回去，却被布鲁斯侧头的动作躲过了，他挫败地哼了一声，却因为布鲁斯接下来的一个动作而已颤抖。

布鲁斯的手滑过侧腰细软的侧鳍，轻柔地抚弄克拉克小腹以下的鳞片，那里的鳞片比其它部位更加细软。很快布鲁斯就感觉到怀里的身体随着他的动作微微颤动，紧贴着的皮肤也带上了暖意：“所以确实是这里。”

克拉克呻吟着伸出手握住布鲁斯作乱的右手，想要阻止他，却不想被布鲁斯一把抓住，反扣着一起轻抚小腹以下的敏感带。随着环着布鲁斯脚踝的尾鳍慢慢收紧，克拉克胯部细软的鳞片慢慢分开，露出了掩藏在层层叠叠鱼鳞之下秘密入口。布鲁斯没有停下动作，指腹的茧蹭刮柔软的入口处，而克拉克随着布鲁斯的动作颤抖得越发厉害，呻吟着把脸埋进了布鲁斯的颈间，有些冰凉的气息擦过布鲁斯的锁骨。

布鲁斯左手温柔地抚摸着克拉克的肩胛骨，右手却依旧没有停下蹭刮入口的动作，直到柔软的入口像一只紧闭的牡蛎慢慢张开保护壳，露出脆弱柔软的内部。人鱼硬挺的阴茎慢慢伸出，布鲁斯轻笑一声，手掌直接一把握住了克拉克的阴茎，手指带着探索意味地摸索着克拉克的阴茎。人鱼的阴茎细长，为了方便进入泄殖腔头部更窄，也十分敏感，布鲁斯指腹仅仅是轻微蹭过顶端，克拉克就浑身僵硬，他低吼一声，带着些威胁性质地一口咬上了布鲁斯的锁骨，尖利的虎牙刺得布鲁斯有些疼。

“啊！”布鲁斯意识到克拉克不想让自己过度刺激他的阴茎只得放开手，安抚似的亲吻了他的耳鳍尖部，耳鳍因为他的亲吻微微一颤，“好吧，你不喜欢我就不碰。”

布鲁斯灵活的手指转了个方向，摸向了阴茎底部的细缝，闭合的软肉在他的触摸下轻颤，慢慢吐出内腔分泌出的滑液。有了滑液的帮助，布鲁斯的两根手指很轻松地滑入泄殖腔。

人类的体温相对于人鱼来说过高，即使是手指的温度也让克拉克哆嗦了一下，呻吟也拔高了一度。布鲁斯擅长操作武器和机械的双手带着老茧，随着扩张的动作摩擦过柔软嫩滑的内壁，带来的刺激对从未感受过异物入侵的泄殖腔而言，简直刺激得过分，克拉克忍不住发出带着哭腔的呜咽，尾鳍也开始拍打布鲁斯的脚背。

“呜呜呜……”

“嘘，别害怕，克拉克……”

布鲁斯轻轻蹭了蹭克拉克的侧脸，偏过头直接含住了他耳鳍的边缘，克拉克整个都像被钉住似的静止不动，连呜咽声都卡在了喉咙里。但是他很快意识到布鲁斯没有要咬他的意思，而布鲁斯也不再是仅仅含住，他湿热的舌头顺着克拉克耳鳍的鳍棘纹路舔舐。

人类温热的口腔和灵活的舌尖对于他敏感的耳鳍而言简直太过刺激，克拉克忍不住呻吟收紧了抱着布鲁斯后背的双臂，耳鳍颤抖着收起，想要阻止男人作乱的舌头，却被布鲁斯用舌尖从深蓝色的根部沿着鳍棘慢慢舔到泛红的边缘，灵活的舌头一点点舔开合拢的薄翼。

克拉克似乎因为耳鳍的刺激忘记了布鲁斯在他泄殖腔里开拓的手指，而布鲁斯在他因为刺激分泌出更多滑液时加入了第三指，泄殖腔被三指慢慢撑开的感觉拉回来克拉克的意识，腔内陌生的饱胀感让他不适地扭动尾巴，却又不自主地被腔内肉壁被摩擦的快感吸引，主动凑向布鲁斯的手，渴望更多的触摸。

布鲁斯却在这时抽出自己的手指，克拉克挫败地哼了一声，一口咬住布鲁斯的耳垂，小虎牙碾磨着男人耳垂的软肉。布鲁斯也不恼，只是扶过他的脸颊，亲吻他的唇。

“我猜待会儿可能有点疼，但是别担心，克拉克，我永远不会伤害你。”

又给了疑惑的小人鱼一个亲吻，布鲁斯将自己的阴茎慢慢插入克拉克的泄殖腔，相比人鱼细长的阴茎，人类的阴茎太过粗壮，而阴茎头冠的膨出增加了进入的难度，仅仅插入头部就已经让克拉克感受到泄殖腔被完全撑开近似撕裂的痛苦，但火热的阴茎摩擦着敏感的肉壁，柔嫩的软肉在被烫到似的温度和摩擦的快感中痉挛般的颤抖，挤压的肉壁不仅没有将布鲁斯的阴茎推出去，反而将它吞得更深。

克拉克仰头闭起了双眼，张开的双唇中发出不知是愉悦还是痛苦的低吟，甩动的尾鳍拍打着布鲁斯脚背的频率也加快了，他也不知道自己是想要让布鲁斯停下还是想让他继续，生理性的泪水顺着眼角流出，顺着耳鳍落在肩上。

“It’s ok，克拉克，放轻松……”

布鲁斯温柔的亲吻了克拉克的眼角，左手托住他的后颈，直接用一个深吻堵住了克拉克的嘴，右手一把扣住他的腰，固定住克拉克不安分的身体，持续着刚刚的节奏，将火热的阴茎慢慢插入克拉克的泄殖腔，而克拉克硬挺的阴茎紧贴着布鲁斯的阴茎上滑，顶住了布鲁斯的小腹。

紧致湿润的泄殖腔被火热的阴茎完全顶开撑满，夹杂着痛楚的快感和相对于人鱼体温而言可以称得上滚烫的温度，让克拉克在布鲁斯全部进入的瞬间就射了出来，冰凉的精液洒在了布鲁斯的小腹，因为高潮的愉悦收紧的泄殖腔紧紧的包住了布鲁斯的阴茎，阴茎头冠像张开的结一样将阴茎卡在了克拉克泄殖腔的深处。

布鲁斯将克拉克高潮时的叫声全部吞入口中，被吻住的唇只能发出低沉的呜咽，克拉克的泄殖腔内部微凉，湿润而紧致的在穴肉紧紧环住他的阴茎，高潮后痉挛的肉壁挤压着他，布鲁斯咬牙忍住了射精的欲望，他可不想这么快结束。被克拉克紧致的泄殖腔紧紧包绕的快感之下，布鲁斯叹息着咬住克拉克的唇，克拉克原本微凉的唇瓣也在亲吻中沾染上了人类的体温，甚至泛起了娇艳如血色一般的红。

布鲁斯终于放开了克拉克饱受蹂躏的唇，分开前又咬了他一口：“哦，克拉克，我觉得你把我的背抓破了，那有点疼。”

仍旧沉浸在高潮余韵中的克拉克迷迷糊糊地看着他，完全不明白布鲁斯在说什么的，但是布鲁斯不亲他了，这让他很不开心也很不安。

__我做错了什么吗？_ _

晕晕乎乎的克拉克凑过去讨好似的舔了舔布鲁斯的嘴唇，有些迷糊的样子让布鲁斯觉得特别可爱。 _ _所以本性还是外星救难犬吗？__

布鲁斯蹭了蹭克拉克的侧脸，新长出来的胡渣刺得小人鱼痒痒的，刚刚嘟囔了两声就被重新吻住了，熟悉的气息再次笼罩住他，他开心地闭起眼睛，张开嘴唇，任由布鲁斯灵活的舌头探入他的口腔，舔舐他的舌尖和上颚，逐渐清晰的酥麻感让克拉克不由自主地发出了甜腻的轻哼。

即使在接吻中布鲁斯的手也没闲着，右手从腰部慢慢滑下去，捏上了克拉克臀部柔软的臀鳍，克拉克原本已经慢慢放下来的泄殖腔在新一轮的刺激之下再次收紧，内里分泌出了更多滑液。

布鲁斯的阴茎稍稍退出，托住克拉克的臀部向怀里一压，重新插入了克拉克的泄殖腔，惹得克拉克直接叫出了声。

“啊！”

克拉克带着哭腔的叫声和不停渗着滑液的肉穴完全撩拨起了布鲁斯的欲望，他偏过头亲吻着克拉克的耳鳍根部：“这次该找到你秘密中的秘密了，我的美人鱼。”


End file.
